


二十四个碎片

by fatfox



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfox/pseuds/fatfox
Summary: 非连贯，无数宇宙中的一些时段，不一定有24个。





	1. 隆冬雪

一

初冬还没落雪，冻干的天气也够要人命了。院子里间间屋子是个门都挂起厚帘子。地龙的火烧的旺，出个人来就能冒出热气。

张继科肩上随意拢着大袄，端着洗脸的盆子出来。泼了水，抬起困顿的眼皮恍惚看见院子水缸边上扒着个黑影。他心里一悸，随即叹了一口气。放下水盆，收紧大袄抬腿往外走。

方博找着了。

他是这么和周雨说的。

周雨刚从外面找回来。倒也没跑多少地方，方博出去也不像其他那些角，销金窟温柔帐，来去也不过去兄弟们常光顾的那几家饭店。

他脸被冻的有些发白，可眼睛鼻子又被风吹红了，跟在张继科后面一边抖帽子一边问"哥，在哪找到的？"

张继科正好走到屋门口，对着院子指指那口缸便进去了。

方博伤了已经有日子了，是使力的腕子。伤的时候他正和周雨排三岔口，第一场反应很好，班主很看好他们。他们就赶着为下个场子练，整日和桌子打混，忙得连汗都要滴在一处。结果大家就再也没能看他俩演第二场。

从那时到现在都已经入冬了，虽说没有雪，水缸上也浮层冰，是怎么看也照不清了。周雨也跟着方博坐在砖地上，凑上去额头抵着方博搁在水缸边上的脑袋。

"三岔口……我演不了了。"

方博说这话的时候闷闷的，像是鼻塞了，也像是喝醉了。

周雨知道这话不做数的，他伸出一只手去摸方博受伤的腕子。热乎的手握上去，就像冬天摸冰柱子。他用拇指狠狠的按了按又开始揉搓。

方博想抽回手来，可也不知道周雨哪来的那么大劲。他被定在那里，觉得自己被周雨揉的不是手腕，像是自己身体上不愿被触觉的地方，被周雨握着生生揉出眼泪来。

"我……我……我想演……我想演。"

周雨就着方博的手臂把他拉进怀里。

"我知道。"

 

 


	2. 无主的鸟

二

方博喜欢周雨摸他，但他不能说。

每次和周雨站在一起听周雨高谈阔论的时候他都忍不住去看周雨的手。

有时那双手就像鸟儿一样四处乱飞，一下飞到他左耳边，一下飞到他右肩上。只是掠过，不久驻。

他就守着这鸟儿四处看，甚至看到鸟儿落在别人身上。

他不难过，他没心思难过。光是想着它什么时候再来就够焦急的了。

"博哥。"

来了。


	3. 他的冬天

三

快三十了，谁家过年不得吃顿饺子。街口卖香烟的李妈妈嘴里都得嗑五香的薄皮瓜子。

这寒风天里雪和扯的棉絮一样大，走在外面抖的不行，一身都是白花花的。周雨进巷子的时候正是饭点，不知哪家炒菜炝锅传出肉蒜的香味冲得他直咽口水。

不过他也不差。今天掌柜给他结了年底的工钱，还没下工他就讨了空买了几斤肉，连带着一些萝卜白菜韭菜。现在是左拎右提，手上是冻的，心里是暖的。

李妈妈老远见着他就喊"哟，小雨回来啦！"眼睛左右瞄嘴里也不闲着，刚咽下一瓜子就说"今年生意好做哦，又是牛又是羊的，柜上结了不少喔。"

周雨一乐两眼弯起，答她"过年嘛。一年就赶上这趟好的。"

李妈妈看他眼里直勾勾地盼着回家，匆匆拜个年就告了别。等望见周雨走远了才喷出嘴边的瓜子壳，叹了口气。"可惜了一个好好的孩子，整天和男人搞不清楚。"

周雨刚搬来的时候大家也没觉着什么，就是兄弟两长的倒是不太像。时间长了，大家觉出两个人相似的地方来了，却不兴说他俩是兄弟了。加上隔壁又传出好些风言风语，街上是说什么的都有。

周雨从不去听别人嚼舌根，日子是自己过的。他推门进了院，把菜堆窗台顺带又给地龙又添了柴。火又烧的旺了些，噼里啪啦的，他忽然想起上次方博为了省钱不添柴。那时刚开始下雪，猛地一下冷得不行。周雨到家的时候地龙都是凉的，连灰都不热了。他冲进房里看见缩在被窝里的方博正探出脑袋呼气，隔着两层棉被都可以觉出他发抖。周雨盯着那毛脑袋一下就没了气，只得出去生火。

方博听着动静才发现周雨回来了，转头又见他一句话不说出去了，吓得跌下了炕，袄子都没披，汲着鞋就出去了。

"周雨，周雨！"

方博没怎么见过周雨这样，他脾气好和谁都难得生气。他们一路这些年过来方博也没怎么见识过雷哥动怒，哪怕是他们刚开始方博当着别人面拿他打趣也不见打雷下雨。现在倒是真有点干雷劈出火来的味道。

"方博，你给我回屋穿衣服！"

刚到周雨跟前又被赶着去穿衣服。等认真穿好了，周雨都已经洗好手进来了。

其实方博也不光是想省钱，着实是乏了，懒动，冷着抖着也不想下去。又想起自己这腕子，指不定什么时候才能好，家里家外就周雨一个人在跑，禁不住就想多了。再者成天里的不见天日，窗户糊得死死的他还不知道外头落了雪呢。

其实初雪的时候未必能有多厉害，等雪融的时候才更是要紧。

周雨心里盘算着明天节前最后一天，得再去添点什么，脚下已经迈进了房。见方博裹着严严实实的和个面团子似得缩在床上，他心里一软忍不住想笑，除了外衣便懒躺在炕上。

"博哥，怎么了这是。"说完还伸手摸了摸。

方博从被窝里探出脑袋，顶着一张有些发肿的脸。"周雨，你看。"

完了就从被窝里捧出一盆发好的面，白面团在湿布子底下涨得老高，好像真是个在长大的娃娃。

"博哥是要给我做包子还是馒头啊？"

周雨边说边捧出面，手顺势握住方博的手腕揉起来。

方博知道周雨在想什么，"博哥手好了，我和磊哥说年后能上工了。"

周雨抬头看他，他却被盯出两分心虚。

"磊哥他什么时候来的？"

方博答"今个上午。"

周雨小心地把方博的手又放回去，"上工不急，等雪化了再说吧。"

方博知道今年的雪来的快去得肯定也快，周雨不从不希望严冬永驻，他只是想春天快点来。

"博哥，面发过了，咱们做馒头吧。"


	4. 中意和犯病

1

窗外风声更大了。比雨声还大。

犯病躺在床上再也睡不着了。脑门温度高，肠胃也不低。腹腔里一团乱麻，热烘烘阴沉沉的让他痛让他热。

明天还要早起可已经两点半了。他看向旁边那个床冷冰冰的晾着，本来那里该躺一个人的，中意。

中意早就发现他不对了。伸手要去按他肚子，细长的胳膊从空荡的袖管里出来，他怕的不敢反驳只能躲。

“快睡吧，明早还得起来呢。”

“怎么睡，你这样怎么睡？”

中意总是这样，这样温柔的责怪他。也不是责怪，犯病感觉的出来。

中意还是要给他去买药，空荡荡的短袖外面裹紧外套。出门的时候犯病没和他打招呼，他知道他会回来。

2

中意喜欢笑，犯病最受不得他的好。

可中意对所有人都笑，对所有人都好。

犯病就在一旁看着，觉得夜晚真是给人太多错觉。人少也一样。在人少的夜晚尤其严重了。

风雨飘摇的夜晚你会不会也觉得世界上就两个人。

3

中意总是会让犯病有点疼。就一点点，像细针刺一下。

他乐意这样。人们总是记得疼。他也想让犯病记得，像肌肉活动一样熟悉。

中意目光越过人群找到犯病，满意地笑了。他知道他又让犯病有点疼了。

4

是花，是雨，是繁星点点。

5.

犯病睡觉是件挺危险的事。总是睡不够，打呼，还迷糊。中意在意得不行，但犯病糙得不得了不会去管。

死活赖活找着个假期，咬牙出大血把犯病拐去检查，结果啥事都没有。犯病还在一旁嘚瑟“你看我说什么，你哥我健康着呢。”

中意又气又急“你上次睡觉呼吸都……”

话终究还是没说出来，好像说出来意思太多了。

很久以后，中意始终忘不了这件事，不管是夜间犯病漏一拍的呼吸，还是那种没结果的巨额检查单。只要他们躺在一张床上，中意总要偷偷握住犯病的手腕。闭上眼睛似乎就能看见温热的红流，一股股的涌动。

过去有人说中意和犯病像双胞胎兄弟，只有他两的哥哥笑着摇头说不像。的确他和犯病不曾有血缘，但漫长的十几年过来倒是更多了相似。

他们面对着面凑在一起，任由发热的鼻息拍在对方脸上，平静又安逸。就像中意心底暗自幻想过那样，他两会是双胞胎，他会从生命的起点开始握着犯病的手，得同一份滋养，在同一日降临。


End file.
